


An Indulgent Hunger

by EspadaIV



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Cupid - Freeform, Demons, Food Porn, Fucking, Gods, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Some light bondage, Valentine's Day, horny and hungry, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV
Summary: Ichigo wants to show Grimmjow what kind of love the world has to offer.Grimmjow has a different kind of "love" he wants to show Ichigo.An Incubus/Cupid AU.





	An Indulgent Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shapooda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapooda/gifts), [Black_Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Storm/gifts).



> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. I do not own Bleach nor the characters used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment or leave a review. I reply to comments! Kudos are awesome too. Thank you for reading!
> 
> [EspadaIV's Tumblr](http://espada-iv.tumblr.com/)  
> This AU was inspired by Blackstorm, Shapooda, RogueSixx, Korvid and a bunch of other people from the GrimmIchi Discord. Thanks for keeping me awake by cheering me on. :D

"Don't Incubus normally prey on women?" the tangerine-haired god asked, laying back on the cushion covered stone bench. Ichigo Kurosaki was recently elevated to the status of Cupid. Some even whispered his name to be Eros. Some also called him Venus. He could understand how they could think that. His ginger locks cascaded down his back like the juice running down a fresh cut orange.

 

"Yeah, what of it?" said the blue-winged demon in a brusque tone. Grimmjow Jaegarjaquez looked at the god with a pair of aquamarine eyes. Brown eyes stared back at him. "I've always been the black sheep of the family. What God wants a demon?"

 

Ichigo scowled at the demon with his white-furred legs and crystal blue nails. They were sharp enough to draw blood. The god had learned that after their first altercation. What God wanted a demon? Well, the God of Love, did, of course. "What demon wants to be a slave to a God?"

 

A blue eyebrow arced up. "One that wants to fuck and show this God a world of pleasure. Answer the question, O Mighty Cupid."

 

This time those mahogany eyes went wide, the pupils crowding the irises. He didn't see the blur of white or blue; all he knew now was that he was pinned down by Grimmjow. He had to struggle, and every time he moved, those claws dug into his skin deeper. A strange hunger curled around his brain as he moved beneath the demon. Ichigo knew that it was pointless to try and fight the Incubus. He was powerful, and his scent was intoxicating. 

 

Not even the most gifted witch or the wisest alchemist could brew a love potion or draught as persuasive as the fragrance of a demon who loved fornication. It was dark bitter chocolate and sweet red wine. It was the creaminess of caramel mixed with the tang of salt.

 

"Give into me, Cupid."

 

"Never."

 

Lips trailed down Ichigo's throat, and he felt the harsh, blunt ridge of that fragment of bone that sat on the demon's face scrape his flesh. Grimmjow called it a gift from the creator to remind the Incubi what monsters they had been born from. "Don't you--" a soft nip of his ear "--want to feel--" a suckling kiss on his neck "--my kind of love?"

 

His breathing sped up. Ichigo's back arched into Grimmjow. The God was at a loss for words as his body started to respond with a growing desire and need. 

 

The demon purred in satisfaction with a low chuckle leaving his throat. "Submit to me, Ichigo. Let me show you how beautiful my love can be. It's like a gorgeous day where the sun shines, and a gentle breeze blows but on a more primal level. You'll feel bliss and pleasure. I will make you scream and whimper. There will be pain."

 

"And--" Ichigo trailed off as Grimmjow's tail came around his body to wrap around his wrist. "--if I submit, what will be your tribute to me?"

 

"Nothing. Incubi do not love. We feed. I want to feed off your body. I want to taste your sweat on my tongue. I want to sample your come with my lips. I want to drink you all in," Grimmjow murmured, his hands already moving down Ichigo's chest. "I want every single drop of you. I want to kill you with ecstasy."

 

The edge of a sharp nail caught the tip of his nipple which caused Ichigo to gasp, before biting down on his upper lip. How was it the god of love had become a prisoner to some depraved creature from the underworld. "Tell me your lies then. Tell me you love me," Ichigo replied. "Isn't that what you tell all your victims."

 

Those spikes raked down his torso, causing Ichigo to hiss in pain, making his body move against the demon. 

 

"You don't get my lies. You're not one of my victims. I'm not draining your life from you all at once," Grimmjow said, his face coming back into view. "This is going to be done slowly... Throughout centuries. There will be people who sing of our story."

 

This entire ordeal already felt like it had dragged over lifetimes. Their fights; the passionate moans; the combined breaths; both the god and the demon knew each other well before Ichigo even ascended to his palace among the clouds. He went from the lowly godling chiton with the rough fabric dragging across his cock, chafing the skin every time Grimmjow held him down to a more luxurious chlamys made from dyed silk and edged with golden thread. Ichigo loved when his body shifted against the Incubus' form. This cloth did not scratch. It caressed him with every movement.

 

"I'm done playing this game, Cupid. I want you."

 

The tearing of the fabric rang in Ichigo's ears as one of Grimmjow's claws sliced through it. He swallowed the lump in his throat, knowing what was coming next. The blue-haired demon would have his way with him, making him pant from lust. Lips pressed against his mouth, tongue sliding in. Even with kissing, it was a competition. Who could come out on top?

 

There would be occasions that the God would win. He had to play dirty, but it got his point across. There had to be some give and take in their twisted world. It seemed like Grimmjow was in a taking mood at the moment. His mouth once again was on the move down Ichigo's neck, leaving a trail of saliva that made his skin tingle from the cool air. He watched with half-lidded eyes as those lips with their hint of peach closed over his nipple. A raw, ragged whimper left Ichigo. A guttural moan escaped as he felt the side of one finger moved against the underside of his hardness, from the base of his cock to the tip.

 

"Grimmjow, please."

 

"Submit to me, my god."

 

"I... I... I..." He could not say the words as Grimmjow's mouth engulfed his cock. The demon's tongue worked wonders, sliding up the same path that the finger traveled with a light touch that drove Ichigo to the brink of madness as he struggled against the tail that held his hands in place. "Ahhhhhh."

 

The warmth that surrounded his length was wet. Grimmjow's long tongue knew what to do, curling around Ichigo's cock. Hands came up to wind around the pulsing flesh, claws carefully sheathed as the Incubus' hand began to move with his head.

 

"That feels so good, my demon. You know how to--Ohhhh..." The words died as the grip tightened and Ichigo felt the head hit the back of Grimmjow's throat. Every time the tongue moved over his skin, or the flicked over the sensitive underside, Ichigo whined with need. 

 

He wanted more. 

 

And that bastard demon knew how to bring him to the edge and keep him there tottering; denying him an orgasm. Ichigo knew the rules to this game. Hold off as long as possible and then come together. "Grimmjow, please, I want you in my mouth."

 

There was another chuckle with his dick still in the Incubus' mouth, making his nerves stand on edge from the vibrations. It only took him a second to pull back. "Not at the moment, Cupid. You know what I want."

 

Grimmjow had shifted forms. The blue wings and the white fur covering everything from the navel down was gone. His mocha eyes took in the strong jawline and slim neck. Ichigo watched as Grimmjow's chest and torso muscles moved as he got into position. He raked his teeth over his lip as he reached that V-shaped area his hips made. An impressive cock stood out from the demon's muscled abdomen with a fine coat of blue hair above it. The smell of strawberries and champagne came into play, or maybe it was white chocolate and matcha... The scents flitted around his nose as Ichigo inhaled a deep breath.

 

Ichigo could only gasp as he felt fingers press against him, the air from his lungs stuttering from the intrusion. 

 

"What do I smell like this time?"

 

"Hmmm? Chocolate. Wine. Fruit. Matcha. Caramel. Cream. Salt."

 

The whimper that left Ichigo as something more substantial replaced that finger was drawn out. The demon had somehow conjured oil and had used the substance to ready himself for what was about to happen. Who would have thought that a beast would make love to a God?  Incubi were known for their substantial lengths. They were known for their thickness. Ichigo felt his flesh part as his hips were pulled to Grimmjow's, the cock stretching him.

 

"Spread your legs," Grimmjow said as he continued to push into the orange-haired god beneath him.

 

"Hnnngh, Grimm--Ahh!" When he felt that silky hair against his ass, Ichigo knew his lover was in all the way. The tail left his wrist as the demon rolled them over, putting the God on top of the Incubus.

 

"Ride me," Grimmjow murmured, his tail waving lazily back and forth. "Fuck me as only the God of Love would know how to do."

 

Ichigo did as instructed, feeling his body relax and adjust to the cock inside of him. He began to move his hips, ass lifting and coming down on the Incubus' lap. Grimmjow was moving too, hands grabbing his thighs; bruising his hips. "Cupid, you're so hot; so tight inside," the demon said.

 

The slow, rhythmic pace that Ichigo had established was not good enough for the creature laying under him. Their hips moved at a slow thrust, but Grimmjow was a greedy bastard. The demon began to fuck his ass. The God could feel his toes curl as he was pounded from below. Long, deep thrusts began to stroke along his prostate, eliciting a natural response that signaled the beginning of the end for Ichigo. His body shivered as he enjoyed the sensations running through his body.

 

He could no longer hold back; his groans were loud as the speed of the thrusts increased. Grimmjow had a firm hold on him as he fucked Ichigo hard. 

 

"Ah! Hnnngh! Grimmjow!"

 

Their breaths quickened as Ichigo's vision tunneled to bright pinpoints of lights; his orgasm overwhelming him as his body pulsed around the Incubus. Pleasure tore through his nerves. Heat pooled in his hips as he felt the demon's cock twitch.

 

Ichigo collapsed on top of the man-like creature, his breathing haggard. His body was covered in a light sheen of sweat and his hair dampened to the color of the skin of a blood orange.

 

“Cupid, my god.”

 

“Grimmjow, my lover?”

 

“You win this round.”

 

The God hummed with contentment. "Happy Valentine's Day, Demon."

 

"Same to you, God."


End file.
